


Proper

by hvdrabbles (humanveil)



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tristhad Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hvdrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galahad braids Tristain's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper

“Over, not under.”

“There's hardly a difference.”

“It looks better.”

Galahad laughs, the sound escaping in an exhale of air. “Vain.”

“Perhaps,” Tristan admits, catching Galahad's wrist in his own hand, halting his movements. “Do it properly.”

Galahad rolls his eyes, but he undoes the previous plat and starts again. It takes him two tries, but he eventually completes a braid, lips stretching into a smile at the messy end result.

“You're a horrible student.”

Tugging on the braids to bring Tristan's head closer to his own, Galahad presses their lips together gently before mumbling, “A reflection of the teacher.”


End file.
